Amaranth Enchantment
by AllISeeAreStars
Summary: Harry has always loved Hermione as a sister, then a lesson in Potions class reveals that she is his sister. Now they're faced with forbidden romantic feelings, Good!Malfoys, Manipulative!Weasleys, a Headmaster who's idea of the greater good might just kill them, and dead parents that might not be.
1. Seeds of Doubts

Chapter one: Seeds of Doubt

He wasn't sure when it happened, but somehow Sirius Black found himself staring at his godson's friend when no one was looking. He found himself seeking her out to have conversations with her about whatever it was she was reading. He found himself thinking to himself how pretty she had grown in the last year and a half, not that she wasn't lovely before. He found himself hating himself and feeling like a lecher at wondering what her lips would feel like against his. Then he would shake his head and remind himself that she was only fifteen.

There was a laugh, hers, and he looked up to see her joking with the Weasley twins- who'd been ecstatic upon meeting Padfoot and Moony. She grinned as they danced around the room to tease Ron who was in a snit about some chess game Remus had beat him in. Then she looked over and saw him. Her smile widened and he found himself smiling back and giving a little wave before scolding himself on his lack of control. She was just a child.

"Arguing with yourself again?" Remus asked him, coming up with two glasses of pumpkin juice. Of course, he would see it. He just hoped Hermione didn't. Or Harry.

As if reading his thoughts, Remus told him, "I don't think anyone else sees it, except maybe Dumbledore, but he knows everything."

Sirius frowned at the Headmaster's name. He wasn't sure why he always did that, but he didn't trust him. It was like there was a reason or something on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't quite reach it. From Remus' face, he was experiencing this as well, but Sirius pushed it away as he had for the past two years and immediately felt better.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, Moony. She's just a child, I know this, but I can't stop thinking about her."

"Obviously nothing would happen now," Remus placated. "But maybe when she is older? After the war."

"If I survive this war again," he said bitterly. "If we all come out better this time than last."

* * *

Sirius knew Harry was angry with Ron and Hermione for not writing to him and telling him anything about the Order, and he knew his girl was miserable because of it. He vaguely wondered if there was anything there, but decided not to think about that as he found Harry alone in the parlor. He sighed a breath of relief. Lately he hadn't been able to get anytime alone with Harry as Molly wanted to be sure he didn't inform him more than he needed to. Another jab stabbed at his mind when he thought this, but he pushed that away too as he sat down across from his godson.

"Hey, Prongslet."

"Hey," Harry mumbled.

Sirius sighed. "I understand you're upset with your friends."

Like a switch, Harry exploded. "They're _supposed_ to be my friends, but they let me think they abandoned me all summer. Ron, I see because he doesn't write much anyway, but Hermione? Why not just kick me in the bollocks? It would hurt less!"

"Hey!" Harry's eyes widened a bit. "Hermione cares about you and she wants what's best for you, right?"

Harry nodded.

"And if Dumbledore told her that she shouldn't write to you, for your own sake, wouldn't she do it?"

Harry nodded again and slumped. "I know, I'm just-"

"Angry." Sirius finished with a nod of understanding. "You're angry and Dumbledore isn't here to get the brunt of it. I know that, but they don't and Hermione is upstairs crying."

He laid a hand on Harry's knee. "She's a bright girl, Harry, and a good and loyal friend. I suggest you fix this before you can't."

"Thank you, Sirius," Harry said in a breath, walking towards the door.

"Harry?"

He stopped and turned back. "Yes?"

"Do you... like Hermione? Is there anything between you?"

Harry made a face. "No, Hermione's great, but she's like a sister, you know?"

He went to leave again and his last words echoed in Sirius' mind before hitting a wall. Sister. Harry's sister. He saw snapshots, glances of images, of a redheaded blur singing to a pink bundle, a beak-nosed git holding it uncertainly, James bursting through the double doors of Potter Manor to shout about the birth of twins. Twins.

Sirius gasped.

* * *

It was the last day of holidays when the book lists came in and Sirius watched Hermione open the door with a shriek as she jumped up and down and laughed.

"I got it!" She told he and Remus. "I'm Prefect and so is Ron!"

Remus stood to congratulate her and look at the badge, but she led him in a dance instead, her gaiety almost tangible. Sirius chuckled as he was swept into it as well. He spun her around, not noticing Remus moving back or Harry and Ron coming in until she spun into Harry with a grin.

"Do we get to dance too?" Fred and George popped in to ask, bowing deeply.

"I would be honored," she told them with a giggle.

"What is going on in here?" Molly asked, coming in with a basket of clothes.

Hermione grinned at her. "Ron and I made Prefect."

Molly grinned, something that made Sirius nauseous, and congratulated them both. "Oh, good for you! Oh my Ronnie!"

Sirius felt strange. He remembered, or he thought he remembered, a twin. Harry had a twin, but at the same time his mind rejected the idea. He recognized the signs of a memory charm and had tried to break his, but he was pants at memory charms and far be it from him to escape Azkaban semi-sane, only to lose his mind trying to dispel a memory block. He didn't want to bring it up to Remus until he could get rid of it on himself.

When they were alone again, Sirius, Remus, and Hermione, she frowned as she looked at the shiny badge in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked. Remus looked over at her.

She looked up at them. "Ron and I were made Prefect." She said this almost to herself before repeating it louder with a look of suspicion and slight horror. "Why were we made Prefects?"

Remus and Sirius looked at her like she was crazy. "Don't you have the best grades Hogwarts has ever seen?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"No, I have the second. Professor Snape's are still better than mine and Remus is almost tied."

"Remus was made Prefect," Sirius pointed out, not understanding.

Hermione shook her head. "He was also fairly popular. Not the way we are, by circumstances, but actually popular. And the Headmaster probably also did it so he might be a better influence on the rest of you. By that logic, Professor Snape should also have been a Prefect and Ron shouldn't be."

Remus frowned, beginning to understand. "You think there's an ulterior motive?"

She looked conflicted, emotions playing out on her face. "I think that yes, I have good grades, but that I am not the kind of person to be a good Prefect. I'm not approachable. I'm intimidating. No one would come to me with their problems and that it the purpose of a Prefect. Ron doesn't have the grades at all and isn't all that approachable either. He's too absorbed in his own world to care about the younger students. But, Dumbledore _would_ do something like make us Prefects in hopes of asking us to report on Harry under the guise of a concerned teacher."

Remus and Sirius stared at her unblinking for a moment.

"So, you aren't going to take it?"

She smiled. "Oh I'll take it, I just won't betray Harry."

Remus shifted uncomfortably, caught between being on her side and the Headmaster's. "Surely he wouldn't do something like that though? I mean, he's Dumbledore."

Hermione slumped, as though disappointed with him, and stood up to leave. "Yes. He's Dumbledore, the Dumbledore who sat on his bony bum while three eleven years olds defeated Lord Voldemort, Dumbledore who did nothing when the school was under attack from a basilisk, Dumbledore who gave a thirteen year old a Time-Turner and tasked her with saving an innocent man from Dementors, Dumbledore who watched a fourteen year old _boy_ complete a contest that kills _adults_ , and Dumbledore who prevented that boy's friends from writing to him after he watched a friend die. I think I understand _exactly_ the kind of man Dumbledore is."

Then she stormed out, having talked herself into an angry and argumentative mood. Remus and Sirius stared for a moment, never having seen her look so forceful and scary, before Sirius ran out after her.

"Hermione, wait." He said lowly, not wanting anyone to hear them.

She whirled around, a storm of emotions still warring on her face. "What?"

Sirius took a deep breath. "I need to ask you something, but you can't tell anyone. Especially Dumbledore."

Hermione narrowed her eyes curiously and nodded.

"How are you on memory charms?"

* * *

Hermione and Ginny woke up to the shouts of Molly Weasley, convinced as always that they were going to be late and miss the train. Hermione groaned, rolling herself off the bed to fall in a crouch rather than sit up. She yawned and rubbed her eyes as she fell into the flow of the September 1st rush. She dressed and tried to get her trunk to the stairs when Fred and George came barreling through, knocking her down two flights of stairs.

There were three screams that filled the air as Harry and Ron finally came out of their room, dressed but disheveled. The first two, Molly and Mrs. Black's portrait, surprised no one. But when Sirius' joined theirs, everyone stopped and stared. Even the portrait.

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER! DO YOU NOT HAVE THE ABILITY TO BE CAREFUL?!"

Fred and George went pale at the sight of their hero angry at them. "W-we're sorry, Padfoot-"

"Yeah, we really didn't mean to."

"Simple accident."

Sirius helped Hermione, who had a twisted ankle and bruises, up to lean on him. "Well simply make sure it doesn't happen again." He grumbled and he and Molly went to fix her up.

When they were done, they really _were_ running late and they scrambled into the fireplace after Harry left with Mrs. Weasley and Sirius. Hermione had listened to Sirius' story that he thought his memory had been tampered with, but he refused to tell her what it was he thought he should remember. Something about Harry. Hermione had spent that evening reading books on memory charms and had stuffed every book she could find in the library on the subject, into her trunk. She wished he had stayed here, though she knew that had she been in his position she wouldn't have, but what if he were recognized?

She felt awful mentioning to Harry again about being made Prefect and she and Ron having to sit in a different cabin. She knew when she entered the compartment behind Ron, that this was going to be a long ride.

"Weasel and Granger?" A familiar, drawling tone asked. "Couldn't Gryffindor find _anyone_ else?"

There was shrill laughter from his side and Hermione rolled her eyes at the simpering Pansy Parkinson. "At least they're better than Potter," she said, pressing herself against Malfoy. "I mean, even if only marginally."

Hermione smiled sweetly. "Perhaps they didn't want Slytherin to feel like the only ones who had to scrape the bottom of the barrel. I mean, they could have chosen Peeves, right?"

Pansy pursed her lips in quiet anger, but she could have sworn she saw the corner of Malfoy's mouth quirk.

"She speaks, and here I thought she needed permission from waving her hand around like a child. I congratulate you on your promotion. Too bad I can't say the same for Weasel's father."

Hermione sat down with a sigh. Long ride indeed.

 **A/N: Aaaand, we're starting! I am so very proud of this chapter and I hope everyone likes it okay. This WILL be a Hermione x Sirius story. Lots of bashing with Dumbledore because I hate him with a passion, as well as Molly, Ginny, and Ron. Next up, Umbridge and the reveal of a long hidden secret. OOOOOhhhh! Love always, Skye.**


	2. Secret be Hidden

Chapter two: Secret be Hidden

Hagrid was missing. That unsettled Hermione more than having to face Dumbledore and keep him unaware of her suspicions. What if he was hurt? What if Dumbledore- she stopped herself. It was fine to suspect Dumbledore for good reason, but thinking that he had done something to Hagrid was being unreasonable. She refused to blindly follow him anymore, but it would be just as dangerous for her to blindly hate everything he did. She watched him as she scanned the staff table, her eyes getting caught on a toad-like woman in all pink. There was something about her that made Hermione feel sick.

"Who's _that_?" she asked sharply.

Harry looked over at the woman; squat, with short, curly mouse-brown hair with a horrid pink Alice band that matched her fluffy cardigan.

"It's that Umbridge woman!"

"Who?" Hermione asked, but already remembering his story of the hearing. She ignored Harry and Ron's derisive remarks. "She works for Fudge?"

She was here to keep track of Dumbledore and Harry. The first, she had no problem with, but the second she would have to fight Hermione about. She had been careful not to mention her thoughts about the Headmaster to anyone other than Remus and Sirius. Harry, she knew, would be furious at the thought of Dumbledore being something other than amazing, but she noticed he was slowly coming around to the idea himself. If she could just plant little seeds of doubt- her thoughts were interrupted by the start of the Sorting and the hat as he began to sing.

 _In times of old when I was new_

 _And Hogwarts barely started_

 _The founders of our noble school_

 _Thought never to be parted:_

 _United by a common goal,_

 _They had the selfsame yearning,_

 _To make the world's best magic school_

 _And pass along their learning._

 _"Together we will build and teach!"_

 _The four good friends decided_

 _And never did they dream that they_

 _Might someday be divided,_

 _For were there such friends anywhere_

 _As Slytherin and Gryffndor?_

 _Unless it was the second pair_

 _Of Huffepuff and Ravenclaw?_

 _So how could it have gone so wrong?_

 _How could such friendships fail?_

 _Why, I was there and so can tell_

 _The whole sad, sorry tale._

 _Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_

 _Whose ancestry is purest."_

 _Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose_

 _Intelligence is surest."_

 _Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_

 _With brave deeds to their name,"_

 _Said Hufflepujf, "I'll teach the lot,_

 _And treat them just the same."_

 _These differences caused little strife_

 _When first they came to light,_

 _For each of the four founders had_

 _A House in which they might_

 _Take only those they wanted, so,_

 _For instance, Slytherin_

 _Took only pure-blood wizards_

 _Of great cunning, just like him,_

 _And only those of sharpest mind_

 _Were taught by Ravenclaw_

 _While the bravest and the boldest_

 _Went to daring Gryffindor._

 _Good Hufflepujf she took the rest,_

 _And taught them all she knew,_

 _Thus the Houses and their founders_

 _Retained friendships firm and true._

 _So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

 _For several happy years,_

 _But then discord crept among us_

 _Feeding on our faults and fears._

 _The Houses that, like pillars four,_

 _Had once held up our school,_

 _Now turned upon each other and,_

 _Divided, sought to rule._

 _And for a while it seemed the school_

 _Must meet an early end,_

 _What with dueling and with fighting_

 _And the clash of friend on friend_

 _And at last there came a morning_

 _When old Slytherin departed_

 _And though the fighting then died out_

 _He left us quite downhearted._

 _And never since the founders four_

 _Were whittled down to three_

 _Have the Houses been united_

 _As they once were meant to be._

 _And now the Sorting Hat is here_

 _And you all know the score:_

 _I sort you into Houses_

 _Because that is what I'm for,_

 _But this year I'll go further,_

 _Listen closely to my song:_

 _Though condemned I am to split you_

 _Still I worry that it's wrong,_

 _Though I must fulfill my duty_

 _And must quarter every year_

 _Still I wonder whether sorting_

 _May not bring the end I fear._

 _Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

 _The warning history shows,_

 _For our Hogwarts is in danger_

 _From internal and external foes_

 _And we must unite inside her_

 _Against the foe we follow_

 _Or we'll crumble from within._

 _I have told you, I have warned you. . . ._

 _Let the Sorting now begin._

Hermione felt like all of her concerns were just confirmed. She could have accepted that internal foes could be this Umbridge toad, but then he said "the foe we follow". Everyone followed the Headmaster.

"Branched out a bit this year, hasn't it?" Ron commented.

The introductions of the new teachers began and Hermione watched Dumbledore talk, gesturing to each teacher as they're names were mentioned, until he stopped. It was obvious as the toad interrupted, that the other teachers couldn't stand her. Hermione watched McGonagall closely, thinking to herself that she could trust her for now, that her trust in Dumbledore wasn't so blind. However, Snape caught her eye as he seemed to have nothing but contempt for both, Umbridge and the Headmaster. Interesting.

"Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome." She spoke in girlish pants, that Hermione supposed were meant to be breathy and alluring. "Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth, and Hermione noticed with a bit of pride that no one even remotely smiled back.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

Parvati whispered to Lavender, "I'll be her friend as long as I don't have to borrow that cardigan." For once, Hermione agreed.

" _Hem, hem._ Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding community must be passed down through the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

Hermione noted with satisfaction that Professor McGonagall seemed particularly loathing as she exchanged a significant glance with Professor Sprout. Hermione also noted, that she didn't look to Dumbledore.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation . . ."

Only after she was done did Dumbledore stand again, taking control back and applauding- leading the rest of the staff to do so reluctantly.

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating," he said, bowing to her. "Now — as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held . . ."

For once, Hermione agreed. "Yes. Certainly illuminating."

"You're not telling me you enjoyed it?" Ron said quietly, turning a glazed face upon Hermione. "That was about the dullest speech I've ever heard, and I grew up with Percy."

"I said illuminating, not enjoyable," Hermione corrected, trying to decide if he was purposely this obtuse. "It explained a lot."

"Did it?" said Harry in surprise. "I didn't even understand what most of it means."

"It means," she told him importantly, trying to tell him with a glance _how_ important. "It means that the Ministry is interfering with Hogwarts."

She believed and agreed that Dumbledore was way out of hand, but anytime the Ministry tried to get involved it only got worse. For now, she would rather only have to deal with him.

* * *

Hermione tried to keep her frustration about the situation with Sirius and Dumbledore from influencing her attitude towards everyone else, but it wasn't working. Didn't Fred and George understand that with a Ministry worker here advertising for their Wheezes could get them and anyone who contacted them into serious trouble? Didn't Harry see that Ron's lack of interest in academics was affecting his own work? She had read all night on memory charms, but from what she could tell they seemed ridiculously complicated. She commended Sirius for even recognizing that he was the victim of one. By the time she and the boys made it down to the chilly dungeon, her mind was in a tornado of questions with not near enough answers. It was near enough to drive her mad.

"Settle down," Professor Snape said coolly as he shut the door behind him.

Hermione had to admire the way he could control the class so easily. She furrowed her brow as she watched him go to the front with a confident and dominating stride. Now, _he_ was someone who could and would know how to help and answer their questions. She needed to find out who's side he really was on. And if he could be persuaded.

"Before we begin today's lesson," he said, sweeping over to his desk and staring around at them all, "I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. Moronic though some of this class undoubtedly are, I expect you to scrape an 'Acceptable' in your O.W.L., or suffer my . . . displeasure."

His gaze lingered this time upon Neville, who gulped.

"After this year, of course, many of you will cease studying with me," Snape went on. "I take only the very best into my N.E.W.T. Potions class, which means that some of us will certainly be saying good-bye."

She noticed him sneer at Harry here, who glared back.

"But we have another year to go before that happy moment of farewell," Snape said almost softly, "so whether you are intending to attempt N.E.W.T. or not, I advise all of you to concentrate your efforts upon maintaining the high-pass level I have come to expect from my O.W.L. students.

"Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level: the Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. Be warned: If you are too heavy-handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing."

Hermione sat up straighter and they were given the instructions. She sat her cauldron at the end of a table next to Neville, who looked at her gratefully. Hermione then watched with a bit of a triumphant smirk that Snape could find nothing to criticize of hers, instead zeroing in on Harry- whose cauldron was letting out dray gray steam.

"Potter, what is this supposed to be?"

"The Draught of Peace."

"Tell me, Potter," he said softly. Hermione knew this wasn't going to go well as soon as he used that tone. "Can you read?"

She could have sighed.

"Yes, I can."

"Read the third line of the instructions for me, Potter."

Hermione wondered to herself with a bit of respect how he could possibly know exactly what Harry had done wrong by just looking at it. It was amazing. She didn't notice the pink cloud starting to form over Neville's cauldron, rapidly growing and darkening into a scarlet. No one did, not even Neville.

"Those of you who _have_ managed to read the instructions, fill one flagon with a sample of your potion-"

Hermione looked back with a sigh, finally catching sight of Neville's bubbling cauldron.

"Everyone get down!" Snape yelled, one of the only times she had ever heard him raise his voice.

She gasped and threw Neville down as the potion exploded. Then she screamed as it concentrated on her back, burning and sizzling her skin. People were shouting and Snape was trying to get everyone out. Class was over. Firm hands rolled her off of Neville and he was made to leave. Hermione had never felt so strange before. Maybe once when she had drank to much wine at her cousin's wedding. Her entire body tingled and ached and she saw black eyes bore into hers before widening.

"Amaranth," he whispered. He quickly shielded her with his cloak, tearing it off of his shoulders and throwing it over her. That was when she realized with a blush that the potion had eaten away most of her clothes.

He looked over his shoulder. "Potter, stay. Weasley, out."

"But, sir!"

"I SAID OUT!"

If it was strange that he had raised his voice earlier, him screaming was unbelievable, but she heard the door slam shut. Snape stood and held his hand out to her. Hermione was surprised, but took it nonetheless and stood, pulling his cloak around her. She looked over to Harry, who looked back at her with eyes wider than saucers.

"Mione? Is that you?"

She frowned. "Of course it's me, Harry. What's wrong?"

"I think," Snape said, softer and politer than anyone had ever heard him, handing her a hand mirror, "that this will help. I also think that it is now time for us to have a serious discussion."

Hermione was confused as she took the mirror from him and glanced into it, not able to stop the gasp that came out of her mouth. Or, she thought that was her mouth. The girl staring back at her was shorter, a full two or three inches. She had long, red hair reaching to her lower back in loose curls, hazel brown eyes that almost looked translucent, and paler skin with freckles sprinkled across her nose and cheeks. Her nose was so dainty she could hardly she breathed with it. Lips that became more of a darker pink, plumper.

"Wh-what just happened to me?" Her voice wasn't much different, only just slightly. She looked up at Snape and Harry who were both looking at her each with worry. "What happened?"

She settled on looking at Snape who seemed to have to get a hold of himself. He straightened. "Do you trust me, Hermione?"

He had never used her first name. To be honest in some part of her mind she wasn't even sure he knew it. He obviously expected her to say no. Which is what Harry did.

"No," Harry answered for her firmly.

"Yes," she answered for herself with just as much conviction.

They both looked at her questioning, but Snape nodded and grabbed her finger- pricking it fast with something she couldn't see. She gasped in surprise as he pulled out a spare bit of parchment, pressing her finger in the center of it hard and eliciting another sharp gasp.

"Revelio!" He said with a flick of his wand. She hadn't even noticed he had it out and was reminded of the first speech she heard him give in their first year. It made her smile as her blood flowed through the paper, creating words in the rusty color.

All three in the room stood close to look at the names in a rough scrawl.

 _James Charlus Potter, married to Lily Rose Potter nee Evans._ Everyone knew that, what surprised the two fifth years, was that there were two names underneath that line. Twins.

 _Harrison James Potter, Amaranth Lily Potter_.  
"Professor," Hermione said, trying to be calm. "I think it would be very important right now for me to ask you who's side you are on in this war."

Severus Snape looked down at the girl, catching her double meaning. So the brightest witch of her age had caught on had she?

"Yours," he told her honestly. "Yours and your brother's."

Harry stepped toward her. "Does that mean this is true? Hermione's my sister?"

At Snape's nod, Harry hugged her tighter than she was sure she had ever been hugged.

"Wait," Harry said, still keeping an arm around his new found sibling. "Why did I never know I had a sister, much less a twin?"

Snape waved his wand, Hermione assumed to erect wards, and motioned for them to follow him. He led them down a hall and out to a portrait Hermione/Amaranth gathered hid his private chambers.

"Asphodel," he told the mermaid. She stopped combing her hair and and turned to him, nodding as the door opened.

It opened to a cozy sitting room, the walls a nice earthy green with brown furniture. Snape swiftly opened another door behind a wall- an alcove lined with bottles of silvery streams.

"Are all of these-"

"Memories," Snape answered. "And this one," he plucked one off the shelf, "is for the two of you to see."

Harry stopped Hermione from going over. "Why are you helping us? You hate me."

"I don't hate you, Potter," Snape said seriously. "I'm just not particularly enthusiastic about your existence." He looked to Hermione. "Shall we proceed then?"

* * *

Hermione and Harry were still reeling from the revelation that Lily Evans and Severus Snape had been best friends, when they saw a very pregnant Lily Potter in Snape's house. He looked shocked and Hermione had gathered how deeply his feelings ran for the redhead. It made so much more sense now. Not only did James Potter bully Snape mercilessly, but he stole the love of his life as well.

 _"Lily," Pensieve Snape breathed. Real Snape watched with and especially stoic face and while Harry was preoccupied with the scene, she stepped over towards her professor._

"I'm sorry," Hermione told him. "For what Harry's- our- father did to you." Hermione glanced back at her mother. "All of it."

Snape's eyes flashed in understanding and he gave her a nod.

 _"I'm pregnant, Sev," Lily looked down at her stomach with a chuckle. "I think that's obvious though." The tension was suffocating. "I should have forgiven you. I should have, but I didn't. I want to. I miss you, Sev. I'm pregnant, and I want my best friend to be in his life."_

 _"And Potter?" Pensieve Snape asked thickly._

 _"I've spoken to James," she said. "He really has changed. Just give him a chance, and I promise he will give you one."_

 _Snape nodded and Lily threw her arms around him with a noise of happiness._

Then Snape, Remus, and Sirius were all pacing circles outside of a set of double doors, when they burst open and James Potter came out with a wild grin.

 _"Twins!" He told the men, not treating Snape any different than the other two. "We have twins!"_

 _They followed him into a large bedchamber with a tired, sweaty Lily Potter laying in the middle of the bed. Holding two bundles. She looked up with a tired smile. "Come meet your godchildren."_

 _"Godchildren?" Sirius asked._

 _James looked at his adopted brother and handed him one of the bundles. "Meet Harry James Potter, your godson."_

 _Hermione watched young, dashingly handsome, Sirius hold the baby Harry as though he were the most precious of glass. He looked amazing with a baby in his arms, she thought to herself before blushing at her stupid crush._

 _Then Lily looked up at Snape from the face of her other bundle. A girl. "Sev? Meet Amaranth Lily, your goddaughter."_

 _Snape looked from the baby to Lily and back to the baby as she was placed in his arms. He looked like he was going to cry._

The scene changed again and they watched Pensieve Snape hear the prophecy Sybil Trelawney gave about Harry. Hermione grabbed her brother's hand for support. He had to defeat Voldemort? He was too young. Much too young. Then it was Dumbledore telling Snape to tell it to Voldemort and Hermione had an uneasy feeling.

 _"I don't want to do this," Snape was eavesdropping on a conversation between Ron, Ginny, and Dumbledore. "I almost died this year being Potter's friend."_

 _"I understand that, and I will be adding more money to your accounts at Gringott's. Ginny, you have to influence Harry. You and Harry will be married. I trust your mother has told you what is expected of you?"_

 _The redhead nodded._

 _"What about the mudblood?" Ron asked in a snotty voice. Hermione gasped. "I won't have to kiss her or anything, will I? And what's to stop her and Potter from getting together."_

 _Dumbledore smirked. "Oh, I have my own insurance to assure that doesn't happen."_

* * *

Harry and Hermione came out of the Pensieve gasping. And then she was hugging her godfather.

"But that doesn't make sense," Harry said. "Dumbledore knew, but he never told me?"

"He told me that Amaranth had died in Godric's Hollow and that telling you would just cause more heartache. I think you have been trusting the wrong person, Mr. Potter."

Harry looked up with a heartbroken expression. "I think you may be right, professor."

"Sirius!" Hermione gasped. They both looked at her.

"I beg your pardon?"

She started chewing the bottom of her lip, reminding Snape remarkably of Lily. "I told him and Remus of my suspicions that Dumbledore had given Ron and I the badges to make us keep an eye on Harry. Sirius told me later when we were alone that he thought his memory had been tampered with. I've been reading up on memory charms. This has to be what he meant."

"I can't believe Ron and Ginny." Harry looked pained. "You don't Fred and George- "

"No," Hermione and Snape said at the same time.

She looked at him. "So you're really my godfather?"

He nodded uncomfortably. "I am. You both may call me Severus, if you'd like."

Hermione hugged him again and went to sit next to her brother. "What now?" Harry asked.

"We need to act as if nothing's changed." Severus told them carefully. "I will need to teach you both how to protect your minds. I will have to put Amaranth's enchantment back on. You said Black has a memory block on him?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, and everything I found is fairly difficult."

"I am quite gifted with them. I am positive I can remove them."

There was a pecking at Severus' window, an official looking owl. Severus opened the window and removed the letter, reading the addressed names, and handing it to Hermione. "It's for you."

 _Dear Mr. and Ms. Potter,_

 _It has come to our attention here at Gringott's that you have been reunited and rejoined as twins by the dropping of a long set of glamours. This means that we may now access Lily and James Potter's wills. Please come to Gringott's Wizarding Bank in Diagon Alley Saturday morning at 11o' clock sharp. Owl us if there is any need to reschedule and may your gold flow freely and multiply._

 _Griphook_

 _Gringott's Bank._

 **A/N: So, whew! Next update, first class with Umbridge, ditching the Weasley's, telling Sirius, and the reading of the will. How do you think Sirius will react to being borderline in love with his best friend's daughter? Comments? Suggestions? Praise? Let me know in the towel section. Love always, Skye.**


	3. Truths be Told

**A/N: Anything in** _italics_ **is Hermione's thoughts. Bold is Harry's. Enjoy. Please read the author note at the end of the chapter.**

Chapter three: Truths be Told

Hermione felt weird being back in the skin she was used to. Like she was wearing a costume. It was ridiculous, she thought, considering she had only known for an hour and a half who she really was. Harry walked closer to her, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye every few seconds to be sure she was still there as they walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts together. Ron joined them at some point, asking what happened and why they had both missed class. They didn't acknowledge him at all, discussing to Severus that they just couldn't. They could pretend they didn't know about being twins, they could pretend they didn't absolutely despise Dumbledore, but they could not pretend with Ron and Ginny. He had understood, telling them to come to his office that night for them to tell Sirius and remove the memory charms.

They took their seats in the classroom, still ignoring Ron, and listened to Umbridge drone on. Hermione understood now, that she was also here to kill any support Harry had about Voldemort being back.

"Detention, Mr. Potter!" Umbridge said triumphantly. "Tomorrow evening. Five o'clock. My office. I repeat, this is a lie. The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any Dark wizard. If you are still worried, by all means come and see me outside class hours. If someone is alarming you with fibs about reborn Dark wizards, I would like to hear about it. I am here to help. I am your friend. And now, you will kindly continue your reading. Page five, 'Basics for Beginners.' "

Harry stood up, enraged, his whole body practically vibrating.

"Harry, no!" Hermione tried to grab his arm to pull him back down, but he jerked his arm out of her reach.

"So, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he?"

There was a collective intake of breath from the class, as none of them had ever heard Harry talk about what happened that night Cedric died. They stared back and forth avidly between Harry and Umbridge, Hermione still trying desperately to make him sit back down.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident," she said coldly. This made Hermione stop and look at her. Was that the story they were going with?

"It. Was. Murder." Harry said, shaking violently. "Voldemort killed him, and you know it."

Umbridge's face went blank. Then she said, in her softest, most sweetly girlish voice, "Come here, Mr. Potter, dear."

He kicked his chair aside with a loud clatter and strode up to the teacher's desk. He could feel the class holding its breath, but he was too angry to care about what happened next. Umbridge pulled a small roll of pink parchment out of her handbag, stretched it out on the desk, dipped her quill into a bottle of ink, and started scribbling- hunched over. Nobody said anything. Hermione was furious at the woman's tactics, her lies, her bloody obsession with pink. After a moment or so she rolled up the parchment and tapped it with her wand; it sealed itself and Hermione guessed Harry wouldn't be able to open it.

"Take this to Professor McGonagall, dear."

Harry took the scroll from her and walked briskly to the door, cut off by the professor's simpering voice. "Was there something you wanted to add, Miss Granger?"

He turned around to find his sister standing, her book in her arms and her bag slung over her shoulder. She jutted her chin out. "Nothing I think myself capable of dumbing down enough for you to understand."

Then she moved to follow Harry.

"You cannot walk out of my class, dear." Umbridge said in a warning tone.

Hermione, protective over her new big brother, looked over her shoulder. "I think you'll find, dear, that I don't care."

"You shouldn't have done that," she admonished Harry as they walked down the hall to their Head of House.

"You didn't have to come along," he growled.

She cut him a glare. "You're my brother. And I don't think I could have kept my mouth shut if I had stayed. I just know that she did that to bait you. She _wants_ you to cause problems."

Professor McGonagall's door was open when they got there, as she was just heading out to the library, but she ushered them in and shut the door. "Why aren't you in class?"

"I've been sent to see you," Harry said, handing her the scroll and trying to keep the attention off of Hermione.

Professor McGonagall took it from him, frowning, slit it open with a tap of her wand, stretched it out, and began to read. Her eyes zoomed from side to side behind their square spectacles as she read what Umbridge had written, and with each line they became narrower.

She rolled the scroll back up and looked at him. "Well? Is this true?"

"Is what true?" He almost snarled before trying to sound more polite. "Professor?"

"Is it true you shouted at Professor Umbridge?"

"Yes." Hermione bit her lip, waiting for what was to come next.

"You called her a liar?"

Harry tried not to hang his head. "Yes."

"You told her He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back?"

"Yes."

McGonagall sat down at her desk, looking to Hermione. "And you, Miss Granger?"

Hermione did hang her head, never having anything but the utmost respect for the teacher. She also had to scold herself for wanting to correct her with Potter. "I followed Harry out and I may have implied that anything I had to say I would have to dumb down for her to understand."

"Is that all? I will find out."

"She told me I couldn't leave. I mocked her and told her I didn't care."

She looked to Harry with pursed lips. "Is this true?"

He nodded solemnly and McGonagall frowned. "Have a biscuit."

"What?" They both asked together.

"Have a biscuit," she repeated, indicating a tartan tin of cookies laying on top of one of the piles of papers on her desk. "And sit down."

Harry grabbed a Ginger Newt and they both sank into the chairs. McGonagall looked at them both very seriously. "You need to be careful. Misbehavior in Dolores Umbridge's class could cost you much more than House points and a detention.

"What do you- ?"

"She means the Ministry, Harry. We've discussed this. She's here to make reports, not be friends, and certainly not to do any real teaching."

McGonagall's mouth quirked into a smile. "I had expected better tact from you, Miss Granger."

"I'm sorry, professor, but where Harry goes I go."

She raised her eyebrows and Hermione felt sick at what she must be thinking. "It says here she's given you detention every evening this week," she told Harry.

"Every evening this week! But, Professor, couldn't you- "

"No she can't!" Hermione scolded. "She, as a teacher, has every right to give you detention. Making more trouble will just make the target on your back bigger, and we can't afford that as it is."

She gave him a meaningful look and he nodded.

*

"Hey, Mione, did you get the notes for Binns?" She said nothing to Ron, glaring hard at her book on bloodlines. "Mione? Harry?"

Harry ignored him as well, grooming his Firebolt on the floor in front of his sister.

Ron threw his quill down with a growl, losing a bit of affect as it was just a feather. "Are neither of you talking to me? What's wrong?"

Neither said anything as Ginny came in and plopped down next to Harry with a sweet smile. "Hiya, Harry."

He said nothing. She frowned and turned to her brother. Had they not been careful? Did Harry and Hermione know? "Harry? Are you excited for Quidditch?"

Again, nothing. Ron glared. "What are you doing ignoring my sister? Or me? What's your problem?"

Hermione, at last, responded. "I should think it rather obvious. You two are our problems. Did you think we were stupid? That we wouldn't figure it out?"

He went pale. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Don't try to play innocent, Weasley," Harry growled. "It doesn't suit you."

Then he followed Hermione out to the library, leaving two very concerned Gryffindors behind. Dumbledore would need to know this.

*

That night, Hermione and Harry met in the common room and snuck out underneath the Invisibility Cloak, Hermione holding the map. She watched the form of Anthony Goldstein pass and walk down the hall.

"Go!" She whispered, and they ran down the corridors in a maze to the dungeons and Severus.

"Asphodel," Harry said. The mermaid glared at the interruption, but let them pass.

Severus was waiting for them, reading a purple bound book with no title. He glanced up lazily at them and for the first time in five years, they saw him smile.

"I heard about the outburst in Umbridge's class. Well done, both of you." Then he stood and popped them both upside the head. "Are you stupid?! Amaranth, I know you aren't, but you both should have realized what that toad is here for. Instead, you rise to her bait!"

Hermione felt a bit of warmth at being called Amaranth. "I'm sorry, Sev, but it wasn't a situation that we were able to handle ourselves in."

His face softened at his goddaughter calling him 'Sev'. Lily was the only one who had ever called him that. "Shall we call your mutt then?"

She smiled and grabbed a pinch of Floo powder.

*

Sirius was pacing the library, heavy with wards he brought up to keep others away and from listening. Hermione had owled him that afternoon to be near a Floo. That she had information. He hoped she was able to remove the charms. He felt like the more he ran his mind over the hole, the more insane it drove him. Like a loose tooth.

He wondered how she was, how she was liking school. He had heard in an Order meeting about the Ministry woman, and he used that term loosely, being the new teacher. He had a horrible feeling about this year. The fire flashed green and he dropped over to it immediately, eager to see her.

"Padfoot?"

"Harry?" His stomach dropped. "Where's Hermione?"

"I'm here, Sirius."

He relaxed. "What's going on?"

"We sort of found a way to remove the memory charm, but you need to trust us."

"You told Harry?"

Her face appeared beside Harry's. "There were specific circumstances, you see. May we come through?"

Sirius buried the hurt of her breaking her promise, recognizing that she wouldn't have if she didn't have a very good reason. "Yes."

She hesitated. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," he said it immediately and with passion.

"Good, please don't hex him."

Before he could ask what she meant by that, Harry came through, then Hermione, and then Snivellous. He reached for his wand in spite of himself before Hermione accioed it. He had the sense to look sheepish.

"Sorry, force of habit. What is Snape doing here?"

Hermione stepped very carefully between the two and Sirius was frustrated to see Snape smirk at him, but look down at Hermione very caring. _No,_ he thought to himself in anger. _Not MY Hermione._ He didn't realize his growl until Hermione put a hand on his arm to calm him. It worked and Snape narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Severus can remove the blocks."

"SEVERUS?! YOU'RE CALLING HIM SEVERUS?" She refused to even talk about him without calling him Professor, and now he was SEVERUS? Harry stopped him from attacking and Sirius felt somewhat ashamed of his quick temper concerning the girl. Possessive.

"Sirius, please." She implored. "I know what it is you're trying to remember. He showed us. Let him help you."

He looked at her and nodded. "I trust you."

She smiled and moved aside for Snape to come forward with his wand out and a condescending smirk that said I know all your secrets. Sirius snuck a glance at Hermione as Snape lifted his wand and said very firmly, "Nuntiatum est vera!"

Sirius felt a blindingly pain sear through his skull and he grabbed at it desperately, feeling soft hands at his face. He could feel Snape's presence as the memories were revealed to him. Amaranth. Harry had a sister named Amaranth. Then, Sirius had gone to Godric's Hollow that night and found the two of them screaming, James and Lily nowhere to be found, Dumbledore standing over the crib, baby Amaranth in his arms. Then he lifted his wand toward Sirius.

But Snape wasn't done. He was still going. The Weasley's betrayal, Molly's rants about Harry and how rich her daughter would be. His thoughts of Hermione, his feelings progressing over the summer and the nightmarish dreams he had had of their wedding day. Nightmarish because it was only a dream. Then Snape and he were back the library at Grimmauld Place and Snape was looking at him with something akin to pity.

"Well _this_ will certainly be interesting."

Sirius looked over at Harry. "Amaranth, you had a sister. I remember. We have to find her-"

He stopped with a feeling of dread. Snape's pity, Snape's face looking at Hermione with fatherly love. No. Please no. Oh Merlin. He looked up to Hermione just as the glamours fell like a trickle of water, and he was looking at Amaranth Potter.

Severus did feel bad for the man as he let himself collapse into an armchair behind him. He supposed he should be furious, disgusted, murderous that Black seemed to be in love with his goddaughter. Not that Severus thought he realized he was in love. All he _could_ feel was pity. He was in love with his dead best friend's daughter. His godson's sister. He looked green and utterly heartbroken.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, suspicious. He remembered how happy Sirius had looked dancing with Hermione when she received her Prefect badge. Come to think of it, he had spent a lot of time very close to Hermione this year. Looking at her strange. Harry looked at Severus, who nodded. Sirius and Amaranth, as he had begun to call her in his mind. He wanted them to be happy.

"I'm sorry if this is disappointing to you," Hermione said dejectedly. She had felt sick that her crush hadn't waned a bit since finding out. He was her father's best friend. What would he ever see in her? Obviously he didn't even want her in his family.

Severus snorted. Disappointed indeed.

"NO!" Sirius said, seeing Hermione's hazel-brown eyes become glassy. He stood up to hug her, happy he had an excuse. "No. Please don't misunderstand. It's just a bit of a shock. Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You are just like Lily with all of the studying."

She smiled. "Thank you, Sirius."

She hugged him back and he looked off, his thoughts ceasing on anything other than what chance did they have now? "No problem," he hesitated, "Amaranth."

Harry and Severus exchanged looks.

*

The next day, Harry's presence was "requested" in the Headmaster's office. That was a laugh as he knew it was so much more than a request. He'd rather just go to Umbridge's detention early.

"Acid pops," he said confidently to the gargoyle. Well, as confidently as he could. His earlier conversation with Severus, Sirius and Hermione had left him concerned.

 _"_ _I can place a mind block on the two of you," Severus had told them. Sirius' face was grave. "It would keep everyone out of your mind except you and it is foolproof. Once placed, no matter how strong the Legilimens, they'll get nothing but static."_

 _Hermione had frowned. "Wait, then why doesn't everyone do this? Why don't you?"_

 _Sirius sighed. "Because if the Legilimens keeps trying and doesn't stop, you can lose yourselves."_

 _"_ _Lose ourselves?" Harry asked. "How can we lose ourselves?"_

 _Severus had looked at him very earnestly. "Did Longbottom ever tell you what happened to his parents?"_

Harry shivered and entered Dumbledore's office with a knock and an answer. He was sitting at his desk, signing something with an overly fanciful flourish. He looked up and smiled. "Ah! Harry, my boy, good of you to come," he said as though he hadn't asked for him. "Have a seat, please."

Harry did so, having to pretend very hard that he wasn't absolutely enraged at the man. "You wanted to see me, professor?"

"Indeed I did, Harry," he said very seriously. "Your friends are worried about you."

"My friends, sir?"

The Headmaster nodded. "Young Mr. Weasley and Ginevra."

"Oh," Harry said in relief. "Forgive me, I thought you meant one of my actual friends."

The twinkle in his eye was unmistakably gone when he asked, "What ever do you mean?"

"It's come to mind, sir, that I don't think they're actually my friends. Especially after that whole thing at the beginning of last year. Ron completely turned his back on me and I thought I could forgive him, but after some time, I don't think I can. And Ginny isn't really my friend, she just likes the boy-who-lived."

"I see. I must say, that _is_ very disappointing. Is there no way you think you can give them another chance? And what of Miss Granger?"

"Hermione has always been there for me, Professor. She's my best friend. And no, to answer your question, I don't think I can give them another chance."

Dumbledore nodded his head in an understanding fashion and Harry couldn't help but think to himself how good this man was at manipulation. "Well, then I suppose there's nothing to do about that. You have a detention this afternoon, do you not?"

"Yes, sir. With Professor Umbridge."

"Well. Best not keep her waiting."

*

Hermione was in the Potions classroom with Severus when Harry was done with his detention. Hermione was quick to ask what she had him do.

"Just lines," Harry shrugged, but Hermione saw right through it with narrowed eyes.

"What's wrong with your hand?"

"Nothing, just cramped."

Hermione was out of her seat in an instant and tugging his hand so she could see it, gasping at the words that had been etched into it. "THAT BITCH!"

Severus and Harry both blinked, neither ever hearing her swear. She seethed as she pulled him over to Severus for him to see as well. He scowled at Harry's hand and went into his rooms for a moment, coming out with salve to sooth it.

"It's called a Blood Quill. It uses blood for ink and, depending on how long and often you use it, scars horribly."

"She definitely wanted this one to scar," Harry said with a grimace. "She looked at it and told me she didn't think it had sunk in enough."

Hermione paced herself in a dither, muttering under her breath and amusing the other two with her language at the words they could make out. "We can't just do this with the four of us," she said to them.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

She stopped and looked at him in such a way he felt ridiculous for having to ask as she ticked the reasons off of her fingers. "Sirius is a convict on the run, Severus is ex Death Eater, you have no privacy and everyone either wants to control or kill you, and I'm Muggleborn. None of us have any social standing."

Severus stopped her here. "I'm going to propose something, but I need you both to hear me out." They both nodded. "Lucius Malfoy."

As expected, Harry refused on principle. "Absolutely not."

"Harry, hear him out."

"He gave a first year a book that set a basilisk on the school!"

Severus sighed. "He actually felt fairly guilty about that. He hadn't known what it would do and wanted to get rid of it. He saw the opportunity and took it."

"He's a Death Eater."

"So am I."

Harry glared at his sister's godfather. "What about his opinions of Muggles?"

"He isn't fond of them, but he sure doesn't approve of going around and killing them all. That's barbaric. He just cares about old traditions and why we hid the wizarding world in the first place."

"What about his hatred of the Weasley's?"

"Oh no, that's legit. He really does hate them."

Hermione stopped Harry from saying any more. "What is your reasoning?"

Severus sat back down in his chair, Harry in another chair, and Hermione sitting on a table- making Severus roll his eyes and smile at the same time. Lily always sat on counters and roof tops and tables and anywhere else not meant for sitting. How had he not seen the similarities? "Lucius would be on our side. He doesn't support the Dark Lord, but Dumbledore refused to accept him as a spy. Even tried to get me to sell him to the Dark Lord. He has high social standing. He's intelligent, resourceful, and I trust him. And there are far too few on the list of those I can say that about."

"Then I think we should do it."

"Mi!"

"Harry, no. He has given us good reasons and we need him. If Sev trusts him, I think we should give him a chance. Dumbledore and Ron weren't who we thought they were, maybe the Malfoy's aren't either."

"Well said, Amaranth."

Hermione nodded and looked to Harry who sighed heavily in complaint. "Fine. Let's do it."

*

Two days later, on the way to Severus' chambers, Hermione was trying to convince Harry to go to McGonagall about his hand.

"I don't think she'll be able to do anything about it," he told her quietly. "I don't think anyone really can. If I tell her she'd just feel bad that there's nothing she can do to help."

Hermione hated that he was probably right. "I think we can trust her. I think we should talk to her about us and Severus. She'd listen at least. I also think we should remove Remus' memory block. He's wicked smart and could help. Plus, it would just be nice to have someone else who knows. Especially him."

"We can talk to Severus about it," he said as they stepped through the portrait.

"Talk to me about what?" Severus asked, the familiar form of the elder Malfoy sitting across from him looking at the two interestingly.

Hermione and Malfoy locked eyes and he narrowed them slightly, as if to discern why she was here. "Mr. Malfoy," she greeted.

"Miss Granger," he said back politely. Then to Severus, "Severus, don't look now, but you have two Gryffindors in your chambers."

Severus nodded and they came further into the room. "Yes. You see, they are why you are here."

"Oh?" Now Lucius was intrigued.

"Fifteen years ago, Lily Potter gave birth. To twins." Malfoy's eyes widened. "When Lily and Potter were killed, Dumbledore took the girl and moved her away; obliviating everyone's memories of her except mine. He told me she had died with her parents."

Malfoy glanced at Hermione and back to his friend. "Am I to assume that isn't the case?"

Hermione let the glamour fall, as she had been doing in private. Severus motioned towards her with a hand. "Lucius, meet Amaranth Potter. Harry's twin and my goddaughter."

Malfoy stood and kissed her knuckle like the pureblood aristocrat he was. "Miss Potter then, it appears I have misspoke."

Hermione blushed and pulled her hand away. "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy."

"Lucius, please, especially as I feel you've a request of me?" He nodded to Harry, his eyes scanning over the scar as they always did. "Mr. Potter."

Harry said nothing and Hermione nudged him subtly. He jerked. "Mr. Malfoy."

He didn't repeat his offer of his given name and Severus cleared his throat, having agreed ahead of time to do all of the talking. "Albus separated them and tried to hide it. Harry didn't even know he had a sister. He's also been paying Molly and the youngest two Weasleys to be friends with him. There are only the three of us and Sirius Black. We can't do anything on our own. Harry is bent on fighting the war, but I'm not sure Albus doesn't have it planned for him to end up a martyr when it's all over. We need more allies."

"And naturally you've chosen me." Lucius locked eyes with Hermione/Amaranth. "Why?"

"We-"

"Forgive me, Severus, but I would like Miss Potter to answer."

Hermione lifted her chin. "I have just had my entire world shaken in the past week. I'm Harry's sister, we have a torturous psychopath for a teacher, my Headmaster is more bite than bark, and my best friends- aren't. I don't think that after all of that it is too far-fetched to think you could be a good person."

"Well said, Miss Potter, but what is to be expected of me?"

"Amaranth," she said, not being able to wait until she could actually go by that name. "And at the moment all we need is your council and support. Later on, your support might be needed in other areas."

He nodded. "I do believe that can be arranged."

They explained about the letter Gringott's sent. Lucius jumped on it. "Having the goblins on your side can be a very, very good thing. They have control over a lot more than most people would think, they're smart and tricky, and being on their bad side can be one of the worst things. It is rumored that they don't particularly like Dumbledore."

"We also wanted to talk to the two of you about telling McGonagall and Remus."

Severus took a sip of his drink. "Minerva would certainly be a powerful ally to have, and I think she would be able to be persuaded. She may even be vindictive about it."

"Vindictive?" Hermione questioned.

"About once a year, Albus does something that really makes her angry and she does something like hide every one of his left ones. Only the left ones. Drive the man mad! Or last year after Harry was made a contestant for the Triwizard Tournament, she laced his lemon drops with a potion that does nothing, just taste bad."

Harry laughed. "What about Remus?"

"I suppose he does deserve to know," Severus consented. "To be honest, we were more or less friends at one point after Lily and I made up. Shall we do it tomorrow night?"

"No," Hermione said. "I want to do it right away. I can't stand the idea of someone having their memories cut off from them."

Severus sighed, looking at his almost empty glass and swishing it around in a rhythm. "Alright. But someone should send a patronus rather than the Floo. Just in case he isn't alone."

No one moved and he sighed again, chugging down the dregs and whipping his wand out to summon his own. A beautiful doe stood in front of them, staring intently on Harry and Hermione until Severus spoke to it.

"Lupin, it's very important that you Floo my chambers. Make sure you are alone and the room is warded. Black may come with you."

"Like that doesn't sound ominous or send out any alarms." Harry scoffed good naturedly.

Severus glared at him and sent the doe off, watching her go with a forlorn expression. "That was Mum, wasn't it?" Hermione asked quietly. Severus looked back at her with haunted eyes and nodded once.

A few moments later two bodies stepped out of the fire and Hermione hid behind a bookcase until they were ready for her so she didn't give them a fright. Sirius saw Lucius and started to argue but Severus stopped him.

"Hermione and Harry agreed and he can help."

"Help?" Remus asked, tired with the full moon having just passed. "What's going on? Harry?"

Sirius helped him to a chair. "Where's Hermione?"

"She's waiting."

He nodded and looked around anxiously. "So you're going to do it then?"

"No, I thought the two of you might like to join me for tea." Severus said facetiously.

Remus smiled a tired, somewhat loopy, smile. "I take two sugars, no milk."

Sirius rolled his eyes. Harry moved across from him. "Remus, Severus here has to check you for something, will you let him?"

The werewolf frowned in suspicion, but nodded carefully and Lucius watched his friend enter the man's mind. When Severus was obviously done, Remus was much more awake and coherent as he growled in rage. He stood up and dug his nails into his palms, feeling them bite.

"That old fool," he ground out. His eyes were amber and the scars playing tag on his face suddenly made him look more foreboding and downright frightening. "I'll kill him."

Sirius held his arms to his side. "Calm down, Moony. It's alright."

"My pack," he growled. "He messed with my pack."

Everyone took a step away from him and Hermione stepped out from behind the shelf and all of the fight left Remus' body. She looked so much like Lily. Lily was Pack. This was Amaranth. Amaranth is Pack. Remus looked at Sirius who was looking at Hermione with the same expression he'd had since he found out. Oh.

"Hermione?"

She smiled. "Hiya, Remus."

*

Saturday morning dawned and Hermione was thankful the week was over, even if the drama wasn't. Ron and Ginny had kept trying to talk to she and Harry, the result never changing. They didn't act any different to Fred and George, and discussed pulling them on their side. Harry wanted to create a third side, not strictly for the light, and not strictly for the dark. The Gray. The in-betweeners who were shut out by Dumbledore or didn't agree with his leadership, but believed in his cause. Where they did the _right_ thing, not just the _Light_.

Her hats hadn't gone well. She put up a good front and kept making them, but she knew they weren't doing any good. She wasn't sure why. All she had wanted to do was free them. Of course they would want to be freed, right?

"Amma?" Hermione turned to her brother, broken from her thoughts. "You ready?"

She sighed and looked down at her jeans and cream cashmere jumper. "I suppose."

"You look great, Am."

Hermione smiled nervously and Harry spoke the password for the mermaid to open and they entered the rooms. Lucius, Remus and Sirius were all coming with them and Severus to Gringott's for the will reading and to see if anything was off. Hermione took the glamour off as Sirius told Harry that he should have been getting annual updates about his vaults since the age of eleven.

"Vaults? I have a vault I go to, but it's only one."

Sirius' face went dark. "You know, that's odd, because I know of at least _five_ Potter vaults; a trust fund for each of you, one that's mostly full of books and artifacts and jewelry, and two others that would have gold and old papers. Portraits."

He stopped, his face brightening. "PORTRAIT! JAMES AND LILY HAD A PORTRAIT!"

"What?" Severus asked.

Sirius nodded. "That's right," Remus said. "I can't believe I forgot. It was just after the twins were born. James and Lily were beginning to get suspicious of Dumbledore and made it in case anything should happen to them. It's in one of the vaults."

Severus and Lucius looked down at their pocket watches at the same time and snapped them shut with an echoed click. "We need to go," Lucius told them. "They won't thank us for being late, which is what we will be if we don't leave now. You both brought this Cloak of yours?"

Harry nodded and produced it from underneath his shirt. Lucius' silvery eyes ran over it hungrily. "Magnificent," he breathed. "Truly."

"Go ahead and put it on." Remus told them. "The rest of us will be Flooing and meeting you there. You two will have to walk out to the Apparation Point with Severus."

Hermione nodded and made sure Harry was under it fully before disappearing with him and following the Potions Master outside. They had very carefully told a few people, just hints and casual mentions- enough for it to be repeated if someone was looking for them- that they were both spending most of the day in the library and then Harry had a detention. No one would think to look for them in Diagon Alley today. Lucius, Remus, and Sirius were waiting inside, Sirius as Padfoot. They entered Gringott's and Harry gave Severus his key underneath the Cloak, not wanting to take it off until they were completely inside and not able to be seen by people with banking business. The goblin looked at the space they were at- as well as Sirius in disguise- suspiciously, but nodded and led them into a room.

Harry tore the Cloak off and shook the goblins hand. "Hello, Griphook."

His eyes widened just slightly. "Yes, hello, Mr. Potter. It is rare a witch or wizard cares to remember a name. It is widely accepted that a goblin is a goblin, we all look alike."

"Well, you were the one I met on my first visit. It made an impression, sir."

"Then I am honored, Mr. Potter." Then his eyes drifted past, forehead rising at the diverse entourage he had brought with him, and settled on Hermione. "Miss Potter, so good to see you as you are."

Hermione blushed a slight pink. "Thank you, sir."

"Yes, we goblins were aware of the crime committed all those years ago. I can truthfully say that it was a tragedy."

"Thank you," she in a quieter voice, her eyes cast down.

"Yes, we are ready to open the Potter will," he told them, motioning them to sit down in various seats. The was another goblin standing there as well, eyes watching Padfoot. "This is Ironfist."

Ironfist smiled, only making himself look scarier. "Mr. Black, you may transform back. You are safe here."

Then they were looking at a chuckling Sirius. "I wondered if you would recognize me, Ironfist."

The goblin nodded and Hermione leaned over to Sirius, who sat beside her. "What does he mean you're safe here? They won't report you?"

Sirius leaned into Hermione as well, his breath on her cheek. "The entire goblin population despises the Ministry. They don't pay any heed to things like that. Plus, they have always liked me."

"Who wouldn't?" She asked lightly and he searched her eyes, a bright cognac in her excitement.

"Ahem." Sirius realized they'd been leaning in and pulled away to look at Griphook, who seemed to be taking a bit of amusement out of the situation. Severus looked over, but said nothing. Harry took his sister's hand, feeling sufficiently bad for Sirius.

"Why hasn't the will been read yet?" Remus asked, ignoring the inner conflict in his friend's head.

Ironfist looked over at him. "The wills are all secured with a charm that makes them untouchable until the person's death. This has never unlocked until recently. We think that the dropping of Miss Potter's charms were strong enough to unlock it."

Everyone in the room went pale. Severus floundered for what to say. "Does-d-does that mean they could be alive?"

Griphook nodded. "It's a certainty. It's the only way we wouldn't have been able to get to the will. We tried to tell the Ministry about it, but Dumbledore claimed to have seen the bodies. If those bodies were really Lily and James Potter, this would have been revealed."

Hermione squeezed Harry's hand. He seemed to be in shock, but it was Sirius who was shaking. "Sirius, calm down," she tried to tell him. He gripped the sides of his chair with white knuckles until she placed her hand over his. "Sirius, please."

"You don't understand," he told her hoarsely. "I was imprisoned for twelve years for the deaths of my best friends, _your_ parents, and now it seems they've been alive all this time."

"We'll find them," she promised, interlocking her fingers with him to help him calm down. She looked to the goblins. "Shall we proceed?"

"Indeed, Miss Potter."

He opened the scroll with a flash of magic, looking at the rooms occupants, and clearing his throat he began to read.

"First to Professor Minerva McGonagall, we bequeath our extensive collection of books and family journals written about Transfiguration and Animagi. You are Amaranth's godmother, look out for both she and Harry for us. Help guide them. You were always an important part of our life. Thank you.

"To Severus Snape, we bequeath all of the old pictures Lily has kept of their childhood and friendship, including the small things she has kept as souvenirs. We give you and Sirius Potter Manor to raise our children in. We also give 1,000,000 Galleons and for Merlin's sake, find yourself a girl, mate. I know that we tortured you for all those years, but I was jealous of your friendship with Lily. It doesn't excuse anything, mind you, but I do hope that by the time you have to read this that you and I have become friends of sorts.

Sev, take care of our daughter. I know you will, for me. My biggest regret in my life is the wasted years where my stubbornness and pride kept me from you after that day in fifth year. Keep Amaranth safe and away from Dumbledore. I don't trust him. He discussed separating them so Harry could train to fight Voldemort. Don't let him do that. I know you hate Sirius, but please don't let that keep you from letting them grow up together. You were and are my best friend. I love you."

Hermione looked over to see Severus with tears in his eyes, a few overflowing to skip down his pale cheeks. He didn't make a sound, his face void of all emotion aside from his eyes. No one else spoke for a few minutes.

"To Sirius Black, we bequeath nothing. You get nothing, you mangy thing. This is what you get for Padfoot getting mud all over the clean house. Pads, we give you our son. Take care of him, help raise Amaranth, teach them how to love life. Live in Potter Manor with Severus and the twins. Love our children as we both know the two of you can. Settle down, mate, and have kids of your own. You won't regret it. I don't. Our portrait is in the artifact Potter vault, take it and let us watch our babies grow up. Even if it is from beyond."

Sirius' grip tightened on Hermione's hand, but she didn't mind. She squeezed it back.

"To Peter Pettigrew, our Secret-Keeper, we bequeath 1,000,000 and the property we have in Godric's Hollow. Chin up, mate, there's a war going on."

Sirius growled lowly.

"To Remus Lupin, we bequeath 1,000,000 Galleons and our London cottage. Help Sirius be responsible with Amaranth and Harry. Help Severus from becoming bitter. And for the love of Gryffindor, buy yourself a new set of robes. You're making us look bad. Don't let your furry little problem keep you from enjoying life."

Remus cleared his throat and sniffed.

"To Alice and Frank Longbottom, we bequeath 1,000,000 Galleons and ask that you help the men look after the twins. They'll need a female influence. You're Harry's godmother, help look after him please. Let he and Amaranth grow up with Neville and become friends. As we were.

"To Harry and Amaranth, we bequeath everything else. Life is a hard road, and yours will likely be more so than most. Look out for one another and mind your guardians. Except Sirius. Him you can ignore. We are so sorry that we couldn't be there for you, but please know that we loved you both with everything we were. Make friendships that last and surpass everything. We did.

Finally, to the Marauders collectively. You were our best friends and stuck with us through everything. I can honestly say that I had the time of my life running with you during the moon, and running the halls under a Cloak during the days. Thank you for being there."

There was a heavy silence after the will was read. The tension was heavy as each person came to grips with the words that had been written. They knew now, that the Potters were alive somewhere, but it didn't detract from the sentiment. Sirius stared unseeing at where his hands were joined with Hermione's and squeezed. She squeezed back, lost in her own train of thought. She was going to find, and that was all there was to it.

*

"I think we should first find the portrait," Hermione spoke at last. "To double check if it's awake before we set out to find them."

Griphook nodded. "Of course, Miss Potter."

"Is there any way we can use the will to prove Sirius' innocence with the Ministry?" Harry asked.

Lucius answered. "It would prove that he wasn't the Secret-Keeper, but he would still be considered guilty for the thirteen murders."

Hermione sighed. "Let's go look for the portrait."

Griphook and Ironfist took them to the cart and everyone piled into it, Hermione practically having to sit on Sirius' lap, much to everyone else's silent amusement.

"Vault 293," Griphook announced to them. He took the key and opened the door with a dusty cloud.

Everyone climbed out of the cart and entered the large vault, littered with piles of trunks and books and odd jewelry. There was a stack of portraits leaning against the wall and that was immediately where Hermione went, Sirius and Harry beside her. Remus walked around, glancing at the books and the sort. Then he stopped at an open box with two rings, one a feminine ring with a delicate gold band and a an oval ruby resting prettily on it, and beside it a larger gold ring with a larger ruby that looked somewhat like an heir ring. And that's what it was.

"Harry, Amaranth, your parents wore these."

Harry paused in his search to come over. Hesitantly, he picked them up, sliding his father's ring on his right ring finger. "Amaranth."

Everyone had taken to calling her that and she loved it. She just wanted to stop being Hermione Granger. This was her chance to leave her life behind and completely stay in the Wizarding world. Her world. Her parents had been supportive at first, loving having a witch in the family, but the bitterness and animosity had slowly crept into their home and now all they did was argue. Hermione moved over to beside her brother, who held Lily's ring out to her. Like him, she put it on her right ring finger.

 _It's beautiful,_ she thought to herself.

"Yeah, it is." She looked up at Harry in alarm.

"I didn't say that out loud." Then, _can you hear me?_

 **Yeah. I think it's the rings.**

Remus chuckled. "We should have known. Lily and James were always like that, having silent conversations, answering questions they didn't ask."

"Those are goblin made," Griphook told them.

Severus looked down at the floor. "She used to tell me how amazing she thought it was that she and I always seemed to know what the other was thinking."

"I found it!" Sirius said, pulling out a large portrait. Everyone moved around it to see a painted James and Lily in a library, sitting on a love seat with James' arm around his wife. And they weren't moving.

"They're alive," Severus whispered. "I'll bet you anything Albus has them somewhere. Close to him. Maybe at Hogwarts."

Hermione smiled and hugged Harry, then Severus, Remus, Lucius and finally, Sirius.

They were alive.

 **A/N: Hope you guys liked it. Wow that was a long chapter. More to come on Walking Away Clean next. I am very happy with this chapter. Let me know what you thought in the towel section. I particularly liked the interactions between Hermione and Sirius. I love this pairing. They aren't my favorite HP ship, that would be either Severus and Hermione or Severus and Remus. I also particularly like Harry and Draco or Hermione and Draco. I'm thinking about putting Harry and Draco together in this, but I am not entirely positive on it. Tell me if you like that idea or if there is anyone else you'd like to see him with. I also vaguely thought about putting him with Lucius because I LOVE Lucius. Anyway, more to come. Love always, Skye.**


	4. DA

Chapter four: DA

Crookshanks was waiting for Hermione in the common room when she and Harry returned from the bank. Hermione sat down in a bit of a huff from exhaustion and leaned back with the half Kneazle on her chest, purring.

"We need to think about what we're doing." She said, "Make a list of what we need to do and who we need to talk to."

She pulled out a muggle notebook she had, she always brought a few, and a fountain pen, and looked up at Harry in anticipation. He rubbed his hands over his face and looked around the empty common room. Not necessarily uncommon for the beginning of the year. Everyone was outside enjoying the weather. It could be hard to pinpoint when the weather would turn, you wanted to soak it up as much as you could.

"Fred and George," he said at last. "I want them on our side. And I really hope they are."

"Of course they will be," she said. "I mean, you helped with their business."

Harry stopped her and shook his head. "I don't want them to do it because of that. My helping them had no conditions, no bargains or petitions. There's nothing that I blame them for if they choose to stand by their family."

Hermione smiled, her hand combing through Crooks' fur. "When did you get so mature?"

He scoffed and shook his head. "Just this week. I said it then, but I want to say again I'm sorry for how I treated you during the summer when I was angry. It wasn't at you."

"I know." She wrote down the names and then another. "Neville. Definitely. And-" she stopped. "Maybe that girl that was on the train. "Luna."

"I thought you didn't like her."

Hermione blushed. "I feel bad for disrespecting her father's paper like that. I have seen her though, she's a Ravenclaw. She's also bullied by the rest of her house."

Harry nodded. "We can give her a chance."

"I want to talk to Professor McGonagall. Show her the copy of our parents will. I think she would be on our side."

"When? We need to make a plan, not just go in guns blazing."

"Since when do you not want to go in guns blazing?"

Harry's eyes were glassy and his nose red. "Since it stopped being a game, Amaranth. It was a fun adventure in first year. Even second year after we knew everyone was okay. We did our running around under the Cloak, investigating and doing our hero work. We did our running under the moon in third year and saved Sirius- Buckbeak. It was just a game and then last year. With Cedric. I-"

He swallowed and shook his head. "It stopped being a game when I saw Wormtail kill Cedric. It was over when the Dementors came after me and our cousin. It was over when I found out that Dumbledore's been using me as some soldier. Training me. We know the truth and we can't just jeopardize it by not doing things right."

Hermione smiled through tears and hugged him. "Then I think we should make a plan fast. We don't know what everyone else's is going to be and we don't want to be caught behind. I think we should go to McGonagall. Now."

He nodded, but then the portrait opened and Fred and George came in looking over their clipboards and laughing to themselves. They stopped at Harry and Hermione, falling hard onto either side of them.

"We heard-"

"That ickle Ronniekins-"

"Isn't on good terms anymore."

Harry looked at Hermione, who nodded just marginally. "Yeah. We found out some stuff."

"And just what-"

"Dear Potter?"

Hermione sighed, they needed to be serious. And alone. "Could we go to your room and talk?"

The smiles died on their faces and confusion set in stone. They didn't need to look at each other and Hermione and Harry walked up the stairs into their dorm room with three beds. This was to be their last year.

"What's going on?" Fred asked. Or was it George?

Hermione swallowed. "We don't really have any proof to show you about what we found out. Well, at least part of it. Some of it we _can_ prove."

"Dumbledore paid your mother, Ron, and Ginny to be friends with me."

There was a moment of pause as no one did anything other than look at each other for a moment. Fred and George both noted the looks on their faces. They were being serious and though the twins didn't want to think they could be telling the truth, there was no other explanation for how solemn they were.

"What?" They wanted to deny it, but they had heard the arguments when their mother thought they were elsewhere. About Ron not wanting to be friends with Harry anymore and Ginny not wanting to have to kiss him. At the time it was strange, but it wasn't something that automatically made them think they would do something like this.

Hermione nodded. "It was in a conversation overheard." They didn't have to know right away who was the one that heard it. They could cross that bridge later.

"We want to make our own side to the war," Harry told them. "Away from both Dumbledore and Voldemort. I need people on my side though."

George and Fred _did_ look at each other this time with a subtle nod and then looked back to Harry.

"You got us, mate."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "There's something else. I have a twin."

Hermione let her glamour fall and smiled shyly at their open jaws. "Dumbledore separated us when You-Know-Who was defeated the first time. And our parent's are alive. He's hidden them somewhere."

Fred and George didn't know what to say.

"Well that-"

"Was unexpected."

Severus opened the window for Harry's owl, Hedwig, he thought was the name. She held her foot out for him, watching him carefully. He frowned at the forwardness, but took the note nonetheless. It was Muggle paper, with pen writing. Amaranth's. At saying the name, Hedwig hooted in confirmation.

"Oh, well thank you," he said sarcastically, reading the note.

 _Sev,  
Told the Weasley twins everything. Made a short list of people we have in mind. Meeting?_

 _Amma_

He nodded and scrolled his answer on the back of the paper and went over to Hedwig again and tied it to the bird's leg. She nipped affectionately at his fingers and flew off again.

Hermione noticed over the next week or two, Harry acting incredibly strange. He wasn't avoiding her, but he wasn't really talking to her and didn't look her in the eye. With their Occlumency lessons, he was able to keep her out of his mind with the rings on. But she wished he wouldn't. She tried to push it out of her mind as she, Severus, and Harry met in McGonagall's office. The woman seemed genuinely surprised to see them there... much less together.

"Severus?"

He nodded once. "Minerva, we need to speak to you, but we need to know that whatever we tell you won't be repeated. To anyone. Most especially Dumbledore."

Now she looked suspicious, but her gaze fell on Hermione and softened. Hermione felt somewhat guilty for feeling smug at being her Head of House's favorite. _No worse than Malfoy,_ she thought to herself. It didn't help.

"I won't."

Severus, again, did the talking and they were glad for it. At the end of the tale, leaving out Amaranth's true identity, she looked visibly shaken. And then she saw her. Her hand flew to her mouth and she almost tripped over herself getting up from her chair to pull her into an embrace, tears falling.

"Oh, my girl. My girl. I saw the similarities, it's partially why you were always my favorite. My girl. My goddaughter."

Hermione buried her face in her shoulder and they rocked while Severus and Harry watched. If Severus were to honest with himself, he saw the similarities too. The background, the grades, the fraternization with Potter. He should have seen it too.

"You know," Harry said. "Dumbledore told me he keeps sending me back to the Dursleys because I need to live with a blood relative, but all this time he has known I had someone else to go to. Do you, do you think that he sent me there because he knew how I would be treated? Because he knew I would look up to him when I got here?"

Severus had thought this. He had even wondered about whether or not the man had placed compulsion charms on the family. He knew that he himself had none. There was no excuse for how he had treated Harry, but he didn't think Petunia would have done this. She hated magic because she didn't have any of it, but she loved her sister.

"I'm going to march straight up to his office," Minerva was saying, "and give him a piece of my mind, and a scar from my wand."

"No! You can't, we need to-"

"Actually," Severus interrupted. "Maybe it's time to show our hand. Your friends? The ones you want to know the truth. Have them meet tonight in the Potions classroom. I'll have Lucius, Lupin and Black there. Tonight. Once we know we have more people, we can show him. Except, we only mention Amaranth and them being separated by birth. Nothing about the will or Lily being alive. If we keep it quiet then we should have a higher chance of finding them."

Hermione nodded, mentally adding names to the list.

 _Severus Snape_  
 _Fred and George Weasley_ _  
Neville Longbottom  
Luna Lovegood  
_ _Minerva McGonagall_ _  
_ _Lucius Malfoy_ _  
_ _Remus Lupin_ _  
_ _Sirius Black_ _  
Nymphadora Tonks  
Viktor Krum  
Colin Creevey  
Draco Malfoy_

"Absolutely not."

Hermione sighed. "Harry, he will find out anyway. Lucius is a good man, you've conceded to that, right? Or, at least not the terrible person we thought right? Same might be able to be said for Draco."

"I hate him," he said shakily.

"I know, but trust me on this."

He gave her a pleading look. **It isn't** _ **you**_ **I don't trust, Amma.**

 _I know that too. Just, please, give him a chance. Plus, think about how much it'll piss Dumbledore off._

When he fought a smile she knew she had won and she smiled too, checking the list again before leaving for the meeting again. They had told everyone that there was something of import to discuss, but not to tell anyone else. Hermione also sent an advanced tongue-tying curse she had been practicing so they couldn't try.

"Come on, Crookshanks."

Everyone was there when Harry and Hermione stepped into the classroom, all glancing around nervously. Hermione cleared her throat anxiously at the front. Where Severus usually stood and paced as he taught.

"Hello, everyone," she said, looking back to Harry for reassurance. Then she spoke louder. "I know this is odd. I'm sorry for all the secrecy. Harry and I have found a few things out and we need your help." Pause, for affect. "We aren't fighting with Dumbledore in this war."

On cue, the three gasped that didn't already know. _Harry, tell them._ "Guys, we aren't fighting with Voldemort either. We don't think Dumbledore is really who he wants people to think he is. We want to make our own side. Where we know we are doing what is right. I had a twin. Amaranth. When I survived the Killing Curse, he separated us because he knew he would come back and he didn't want me to be distracted. He wiped others memories of her and told her godfather she had died with my parents. But she didn't."

Neville and Colin gasped when Hermione changed, but Luna didn't. She just seemed to be taking everything in. Fred and George looked amused.

"Yes, Harry and I are twins, but really it's Neville we ought to be thanking. Without your potion exploding, we would never have known. Thank you." Neville blushed bright red and Luna smiled over at him. "Now, some people are about to enter the room. Please, don't be alarmed. I can say with absolute certainty that they are all on our side."

The door opened and Lucius, Severus, Remus, Sirius, and Minerva entered the room.

"McGonagall and Snape are my godparents," Hermione told them. "Mr. Malfoy is on our side, as is Remus. Sirius is innocent."

Harry stepped forward. "Really, we just need to know if you trust us. Do you trust my sister and I or do you not? We need people who trust us and who we can trust. Don't feel guilty if that isn't you."

Neville was the first to stand. "I'm with you, Harry, and I'll follow you both."

"Me too!" Colin said.

Luna stood. "Okay."

And Dumbledore's Army was born.

Hermione's hands shook when she read the paper with Luna, Neville, Colin, Harry and the Weasley twins. High Inquisitor?

 **This is bad**.

 _I know. I think we should do it soon. Denounce Dumbledore. Luna and her father agreed to help. I don't think Dumbledore should know that Sev is helping us though. He can help us with information._

 **Remus and Sirius are talking to Tonks today about the DA.**

 _And I've sent a letter to Viktor. Look, Malfoy. I think we should tell him._

 **I don't know, Amma. Maybe it isn't a goo d idea. Lucius is okay, but Malfoy?**

 _Please, Harry. I know what I'm doing._

 **Okay.**

Harry and Hermione followed Malfoy out of the Great Hall and down the corridor at a distance until he stopped. Without looking behind him he asked, "What do you want?"

He didn't sound accusing or scoffing, just tired and Hermione took this as a good sign. "We need to talk to you. It's important."

"Father told me. Is it true?"

"Which part?"

"All of it."

Harry cleared his throat. "Yes. It's all true."

That was when Malfoy turned around and looked at them. Harry went red and took a step back again. Hermione frowned. She had hoped he would participate. Malfoy smirked.

"Then count me in. What do you need?"

Hermione breathed in relief. "Do you know of any Slytherins that might also want to help?"

Draco, as she decided to call him, looked around in thought. "I think Blaise Zabini would. He'd also be a great asset. I think I can get Daphne Greengrass and Theodore Nott as well. They're both a bit of rebels against their families ideals. Everyone knows that. Well, all purebloods anyway. I won't play nice with the Weasels."

"You won't have to worry about Ron and Ginny."

"Did they forsake the Cause then? How predictable."

Harry reddened deeper. "No, they just didn't forsake Dumbledore. He was paying them to be friends with us."

Draco was visibly startled at this. "That's- I'm sorry. No one deserves to find something out like that."

"Thank you," Hermione said, wondering what was wrong with Harry. He wouldn't look up from the floor.

 **Amaranth?**

 _Yes, Harry?_

 **I'm gay.**

 **A/N: Okay. Them calling their side of the war Dumbledore's Army is meant to be ironic. I know this chapter is short and doesn't really do much, but for me it helps me move on with the story. Next, the dam breaks, Harry and Draco time as well as Hermione and Sirius. Umbridge drama. Weasley drama. Let me know what you think in the towel section. Love always, Skye.**

 **P.S. I started a strictly Criminal Minds fic where Spencer ends up with someone who is not a genius. Just like your comments. Check it out, The Genius and the Swan.**


	5. Truth Will Out

Chapter five: Truth Will Out

The inspections started and things got worse. From what the twins said, it seemed like Professor Flitwick at least would be safe. Hermione didn't see Trelawney's, but Harry and Neville both said that it was awful and after describing it for her, she agreed. She would admit to not approving of the woman's subject and overall persona, but no one deserved to be humiliated like that in front of their class. They were able to witness for themselves Minerva's inspection, which begged the question of her temper. It was amusing that she had advised Hermione and Harry not to let her get to them and then she turned around and gave the 'High Inquisitor' attitude. Professor Grubbly-Plank's only led to more question about where Hagrid could be.

Harry received another week's detention. He didn't mean to, and Hermione tried to stop him, but it didn't work out that way. During the week, they somehow gained Flitwick to their cause, Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott, Madame Pomfrey and Tonks. Draco told them that for them to get Blaise Zabini, they'd have to talk to him themselves. Harry wanted to ask Hagrid about it when he came back, but Hermione had explained it wouldn't be a good idea. For one, they didn't know when he would be back, and the other- he was way too loyal to Dumbledore. They couldn't fault him for that.

"When are you going to come out about your identity?" Tonks asked one Saturday when they were meeting.

Hermione looked over to Severus, who nodded. "Soon. We are wanting to do it at the right moment. The only thing we are going to expose of our knowledge is what we know of us being twins and Ron and Ginny. We want to keep our followers, especially the adults, a secret for now. We want to keep it a secret that we're making our own facet to this upcoming war to ourselves."

"You want us to help fight in this war," Daphne said from beside Neville, "but how are we to do that when we aren't being taught anything in DADA? We need a teacher. A proper teacher."

"I will be helping you all," Severus said. "All of us will. We will prepare you to the best of our abilities."

"And everyone else?" She asked. "What about those who won't be on your side? Are you to let them fight and die for Dumbledore? Their unpreparedness won't stop him from asking them. You know that."

Who knew she would be such a humanitarian, but Hermione agreed wholeheartedly. She looked to Harry.

 _She's right._

 **Am, what are you thinking?**

 _That they deserve to be able to defend themselves too. Everyone does. I think you should teach them._

 **That's insane, Amaranth. ME?**

 _You've seen what we're up against. None of us have. You can teach them what we're being taught here. Please. They need you too._

 **I'm going to regret this.**

Hermione smiled and looked back to Daphne. "Harry will teach them."

When they were off just talking, Sirius approached her.

"That was well done," he commended her.

"Thank you. I just, she's right. He's going to guilt everyone into fighting for his side even though he knows that they don't know what to do. Then, when they die, he'll make martyrs of them. At least now, with Harry teaching them, they'll have a chance."

He hugged her. "You're so much like your mother. Even the S.P.E.W. campaign last year was reminiscent of her. She even tried to do something similar if I remember correctly."

"Really?"

"Yup, it wasn't long after she and your dad started going steady. She went over to his house for Christmas and was appalled at the thought. They didn't treat their elves badly, but it was the idea that the elves were slaves or something. She eventually gave up, but insisted when they got married that they not have any."

Hermione chuckled. "I think I have given up my ideals in that regard. They were finally able to make me understand that they didn't want to be saved."

"Your mother was always looking for someone to save. A bit like Harry, but Harry takes a different approach to things than she would."

"Is it weird?" She asked. "To think now that they're out there somewhere?"

"A bit. I keep thinking about where they could be. Where he would hide them. I think he would keep them close, in plain sight. Like, disguised as portraits or something. Maybe in a mirror."

"We need to get closer to him and find out."

* * *

The next day, Hermione left her dormitory unglamoured. She passed Lavender first. Today would be the day that they unveiled her identity and the day the DA went psuedo-public to start training students to fight- whichever side they ended up on. Lavender gasped at the sight of her as she dressed in her casual clothes today consisting of jeans and a shirt proudly broadcasting 'Weasley Is Our King'. Draco had insisted and since he, Neville, Luna, Harry, Hermione, and the twins had grown incredibly close- she obliged.

"Hermione?" Lavender asked uncertainly. "I-i-is that _you_?"

"Sort of." Telling Lavender, would mean that the school would know by breakfast. Hermione left it at that and went to meet the others. She and Harry were talking to Blaise today.

"You look gorgeous," Harry told her. She grinned and threw an arm around him, earning a jealous glare from Ginny and a clueless look from Ron.

"I feel... liberated."

Draco bitterly led them to Blaise Zabini where he sat with Daphne and Theo. Apparently he and Draco hated each other. This was obvious within the first few moments.

"Malfoy. Did you get your scent glands removed? You know how I feel about ferrets."

Hermione and Harry stifled a snicker as Draco's face turned a raging red. He crossed his arms. "Which husband is your mother on, Zabini? Seven? Eight? Oh! Who can keep count? Certainly not me."

Blaise stood up and slammed his fists on the table, a resounding smack echoing around that corner of the library. "Then perhaps you should begin by learning how to count, yes? After all, you _are_ the precious heir to the Malfoy throne. Really, it's not like your family can suffer any _more_ embarrassment."

" _Actually_ ," Hermione cut in before a fight could break out. "It's Harry and I that need to speak to you. Draco agreed to bring us to you."

Blaise straightened and glanced to Harry and Draco before sitting down very deliberately. "I wasn't under the impression that Potter and Malfoy were such good friends."

"I'm sure there's a lot you aren't under the impression of."

"You'd be surprised."

"You're about to be," she promised.

He smirked. "I don't believe we've had the pleasure. Blaise Zabini."

"Amaranth Potter."

If he were shocked, and she was positive he was, he didn't show it. His face remained still aside from the cocking of an eyebrow. "That was... unexpected."

"I have a story, you see. One I'd like to share with you if you are amenable."

He motioned toward a chair across from him and she took it gracefully. "I'm all ears."

Draco scoffed and Hermione ignored it. "There was a little boy," she said, "born to loving parents he and his twin sister. They had a wonderful family amidst a horrific war and when Voldemort came for them, the boy lived. Then, a man the world thought to be trusted, came for the twins. He took the boy, sent him off to unloving relatives. He wiped everyone's memory of the girl and sent her to live with Muggles. She and her brother only met at the age of eleven when they were off to school. Never to know who they were to each other."

Blaise said nothing for many minutes. Then he stood up and moved to kiss her hand. "Miss Potter, I would gladly join your cause for this impending war. If you'll have me. Am I to assume your name became Granger?"

"You may," she said. "We are letting it out today. Also, we're starting a defense club. Harry will be teaching the students defensive spells. All students. Today we're starting to tell people."

"Then I think I should follow the two of you for the day. I do so love a good intrigue."

Daphne and Theo stood to follow as well, moving to the Great Hall. Everyone they passed were quick to move out of the way. Hermione felt her heart beat fast and wild with butterflies trying to burst from her chest. Along the way, they gathered Neville, Luna, Colin, Fred, George, and even a few more Gryffindors that Fred and George were quick to explain things to in hushed tones. This procession did not include Ron, Seamus, Ginny, and a few more that stood by with sour faces as they too seemed to understand what was going on. But they still asked themselves where Hermione was and if she had been renounced by Harry as well, replaced by this redhead who looked remarkably like the late Lily Potter.

Noise ceased upon their arrival to the Great Hall. The students who were eating breakfast stopped and looked up with slack jaws and silverware poised in front of their lips with the next bite. The teachers at least laid their forks and spoons down carefully, holding on to the last of their sanity at whatever was about to occur. The older teachers, such as Minerva, Severus, and Professor Flitwick- despite knowing the truth- all joined the rest of the hall in their shock. It was like seeing a ghost, Harry and Amaranth being the ghost of their parents, holding each other's hands for strength, seeing the line of support behind them- higher than the rest the child of Frank and Alice Longbottom and the nephews of Gideon and Fabian Prewitt.

The Headmaster was the first to act, standing up in the tense air with an air of his own- of power, strength, and authority. For once, Umbridge was being silent- content enough to watch the scene unfold. A scene promising to be worth a Floo call to the Minister.

"Harry, my boy, you seem distressed."

"All due respect, Headmaster, but I'm not your boy. I refuse to be manipulated any longer."

Dumbledore looked startled, or, maybe it was only now that he noticed Hermione. There was no doubt in his mind who it was. He straightened ever so slightly, bringing himself to his full height. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Harry."

Harry's voice was confident, and everyone in the Great Hall heard every word clearly as he took a few more steps ahead of his crowd, hesitantly letting go of his sister's hand. "I know what you did. I know about Amaranth. I know about the Weasley's. How can you claim yourself to be the Lord of the Light when all you do is manipulate and betray people who relied on you?"

"Harry, I'm sure this is all some misunderstanding. What are you talking about?"

Hermione watched her brother glance around and climb on to the Gryffindor table with the help of Fred and George to address the whole of the school. "I had a sister, a twin, and _this_ _man_ not only took her from me and placed her with Muggles, but took away the memory of her from everyone who knew. I didn't even know until an accident took away her glamour and we performed a heritage spell."

He held his hand out to her and she took it, pulling herself to stand on the bench.

"My sister, Amaranth Potter. Not only did he separate us, but he _paid_ people to get close to us in order to manipulate me. He's lied and he's deceived, at least Voldemort doesn't pretend to be anything less than a monster."

There was a collective gasp at what he was insinuating and he lifted his chin in a point of defiance aimed towards the front table and Dolores Umbridge felt like her birthday had come early. Harry Potter renouncing Albus Dumbledore publicly. Maybe her detentions had worked. This was delicious, Potter and Dumbledore against each other and a secret twin that would turn the rest of the Wizarding World away from him.

"Harry, I have only ever wanted what's best for you. You must know this."

"You only think you know what's best, but I don't remember ever asking." He moved to address everyone again. "I am not turning to the Dark, but I will no longer sit by idly while my future is determined for me. I will fight this war, but I will do it on my own terms and I invite any of you who wish to join me."

* * *

Hermione ran to Sirius who picked her up and spun her around before hugging her tightly.

"You two did it! I wish I could have been there to see it."

Severus cleared his throat. "I do have the memory for those of you who wish to view it. It was quite entertaining. I think Albus understands now that his way will no longer be tolerated."

Hermione was set down, but still held to Sirius. "You don't suppose he knows you are helping us."

"Don't worry about me," Severus told her tenderly. "I will express my anger about not knowing and allow myself to be manipulated. He'll think I'm still on his side. And I'll be able to help us even further. He'll know that Black and Lupin are on your side, so they can't even pretend. Minerva can get away with scolding him and being neutrally on our side. Tonks, she's neither here nor there so she can be public about her support or not. He won't look too close to her."

"My grandmother will stand behind him," Neville said beside Daphne. "I will be disowned as her grandson."

Harry held his hand out to him. "You're part of mine, Neville. I, Harry James Potter, accept you as my brother."

A swirl of magic wrapped around the two, reaching out to Hermione and tying around them in a ribbon of light before dispersing. Harry looked around the room.

"What just happened?"

"You performed a familial charm," Daphne told him. "You have just accepted him into your family, your family tree. He is now your brother by right."

Harry looked to Neville and patted him on the back. "Good. My brother."

"My mother has always been neutral," Blaise said. "But I think I could convince her to join our side."

"And my father," Luna said. "He can show his support in his paper. He'll join you."

Lucius bowed his head, "And of course you have the support of my family. I will help you both in any way I ever can."

Draco nodded his agreement, giving his trademark smirk. Around the room, the Potions classroom warded and silenced to anyone outside, people each agreed fervently. Sirius, who still had Hermione platonically in his arms.

"You have your people," he whispered to her. "People who would die for you and your brother. People whose loyalties are not easily won, but will never leave you. Look around."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore paced his office in a fury. All his planning, all his work, gone because of that snot nosed little boy and his ridiculous idea of how the world works. No one could take the responsibility he did. No one had the intelligence, nay, the _power_ , he had to be able to do his job. He alone held the key. That idiot boy knew nothing and he alone would be the cause of the fall of the Wizarding World. And then everyone would beg for him to come and save them, but it will be too late.

 **A/N: Sooo, got that out. Today has been a good day. My cousin and I used to be best friends and then we grew apart and tonight we talked, I mean like we used to. It was really nice. So, this chapter is dedicated to Jonathon. Love you. Love always, Skye.**


End file.
